you'll always find them some day
by sonnyandchadstories
Summary: sonny looked at the note in her fortune cookie, it read ‘you’ll always find them some day’ hmmm weird she thought letting it fall to the floor. little did she know chad dylan cooper was around the corner! set 7 years in the future. channy! please review!


**Hiii this is a one shot about sonny and Chad, of course lol anyway… enjoy!! **

I can't wait until I meet your new boyfriend!" sonny squealed while she was opening her fortune cookie.

Sonny and her friend Trish were sitting in the new Chinese restaurant in New York, chatting about Trish's current boyfriend.

"I know!" Trish smiled "he is so cute!"

"Cool" sonny said. She looked at the note in her fortune cookie, it read 'you'll always find them some day' _hmmm weird _she thought letting it fall to the floor.

"There he is!" cried Trish.

"Where? I can't see him" sonny said straining to see the mystery boy. CLANK!

"Oh shoot!" she yelled as her knife and fork dropped onto the ground.

"Oh here, let me help you" said a voice _this must be Trish's new boyfriend, what a gentlemen, _she thought.

"Thanks" she said looking up, "I'm…" she couldn't finish her sentence, she was to busy looking at the boy, he had dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Chad!?"

Chad looked up, he new those brunette locks, chocolate eyes and wide smile from anywhere.

"Sonny!?"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked.

"Well I'm here with Trish" sonny exclaimed

"Me too" Chad said.

"Are you two done!?" Trish snapped.

"Yes!" they both laughed

Trish tried giving Chad a kiss when they both got back up to the table, but he leaned closer to sonny.

"I've missed you" he said.

"I thought I would never see you again" sonny whispered tearfully.

"Wait! You know each other! How?" Trish cried.

Flash back…

_I can't believe condor studios is shutting down, _sonny thought as she past the McKenzie falls set. She knew that she had to say goodbye to Chad before they all left.

"Hey is Chad here?" she asked portlin

"Yeah he's in his dressing room" she answered

"Ok thanks" sonny smiled.

Sonny was just about to knock on Chad's door when he opened it.

"Oh, hey sonny" he said looking at her.

"Hey Chad" she answered sadly.

"Why are you so sad?" Chad asked.

"Well condor studios are closing down!"

"Oh yeah, I was sorta trying to forget about that" he said looking at his feet.

"Why? Aren't you going to miss being on McKenzie falls I know I'm going to miss being on so random" she revealed.

"Yeah I guess I am, but I'm going to miss someone else a lot more" he told her.

"Who?" she asked.

"You!"

"Oh" she whispered. "I'm going to miss you too" she blushed.

Chad moved closer to her and put his hand to her face, "sonny I love you, and I always have, I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone."

"I don't know what I'm going to do either" she said.

They both looked into each others eyes and moved there faces closer, Chad's lips brushed against sonny's and they were soon kissing passionately.

"Sonny!" tawni yelled "sonny we have to go!" she grabbed sonny's arm as her and Chad sprang apart. "I knew you would be here, come on lets go"

"Bye sonny" Chad whispered

"B…bye C…Chad" she choked out.

Chad blew sonny a kiss as she was led away by tawni, all sonny could do was stare at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

End of flashback…

"Yeah" sonny breathed

"We go way back" Chad said

"Oh "was all that Trish said.

Sonny's phone rang and she jumped up, "ahem, excuse me "she said as she fished around for her phone.

"Hello? Oh hi tawni! Ok I'll get there soon, ok bye!"

"So you still keep in touch with tawni then" Chad smirked

"Yes, now wipe that smirk off your face, I have not missed that" she smiled.

"You know tawni to!" Trish yelled" gosh! You must go way back"

"Yeah" they both said.

"Anyway I gotta run, tawni needs me for some fashion crisis"

"Same old tawni" Chad mumbled

"Hey I heard that" sonny giggled

"I don't want to interrupt you two talking about the old days, but don't you have to go!" Trish snapped

"Yep" sonny said looking at her watch "well I'll see you later! Bye Trish" she waved "see you Chad" she gushed.

"Bye sonny" he said getting up. He hugged her tight and whispered "I hope I'll see you soon"

"Yeah well…" sonny whispered giving him a piece of paper "here's my number, just in case if you get bored of Trish"

Chad chuckled and put it in his pocket "yeah maybe"

Sonny waved and weaved in out of the tables trying to find a way out of the restaurant.

As she got to the door she could just about here Trish screech "YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME! WHY?"

Sonny smiled to herself and murmured "3...2...1"

"Sonny wait!" Chad called as he ran out of the restaurant _right on time _she thought.

"Let's pick up from where we left of" he whispered

His lips crashed against hers and they kissed right outside the door, not caring if passes by stopped to stare or gave them weird looks.

Someone opened the door, blowing a sudden breeze into the restaurant.

The piece of paper that sonny had dropped on the floor, blew around the tables and out the door, landing straight in Chad's hair.

"You'll always find them some day?" Chad read confused.

"That fortune cookie was completely right" she smiled, pulling Chad down for another kiss.

**There it was! Hope you liked it!!! See that button down there it gives you a complement when you press it! Ok it doesn't, but I will be very very happy if you do press it! review! **


End file.
